potcoguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasurehunter Inc
A group of Treasurehunters lead by Richard Goldvane.... They hunt extremely rare items... everyone is officer/veteran This page is not currently up to date. To see the up to date page, visit POTCO Players Wiki. Famed/legendary items found : Lost sword of El Patron. Cabal Doll ( Richard Goldvane ) Bejeweled Broadsword. Masterwork Sabre. More coming soon! Current Missions *Find Mercer's Throwing Knifes by March 2011 *Find Fullmoon Special Blunderbuss by the end of the year. Free invite code! Join for free using this code! Dmyk5567 If it does not work, please contact CaptainGoldvane2 for other options. Ranks : Guildmaster : '''Richard Goldvane The Gm rules the guild. '''Co Gm: '''Richard Pondpigge The Co Gm is second in command, he takes charge when the Gm is not on, or if the Gm leaves. A Co Gm CAN indicate a mission, however, the Co Gm does NOT have a team or a squad. The Co Gm can indicate a mission, ( Instead of a squad or team, the Co Gm teams up with a Peacekeeper, the Gm, or both! He can also indicate a mission for a squad/team. ) '''Peacekeeper. The Peacekeepers are third in command. The Peacekeepers take charge when neither the Gm or Co Gm aren't on. They restore PEACE to the guild. They stop fights, organize, and do spy control. They are considered a ' high rank ', however, they aren't a type of Gm. A Peacekeeper does NOT have a squad or a team. They can give a squad or team. Looter A looter owns a team, ( See below for information on a Team ) a Looter can indicate a mission ONLY for his/her team. To be a Looter, you must be lvl 20+ or up. Commander : A Commander owns a squad ( See below for information on a Squad ). they can indicate missions ONLY for their squad. to be a commander, you must be lvl 10+ Troop(er) '''A Trooper is a regular member. When your a trooper, you choose to either be a Cannoneer, Scout, regular fighter, or Healer, while in a battle. A Trooper CANNOT indicate a mission. '''Squads : A Squad is a commander, and three other Troopers. They go on missions, the Commander indicates the mission. Teams. A team is owned by a Looter, second in commanded by a Commander, and also has three Troopers. They go on Missions together. The Looter indicates the mission. Richard the Second's Squad. Guy Buddy. James Warhawk. Leon's Squad. Kate Daggershot. Skipper. Missions : A mission is where ( At least two ) TreausureHunters so what they do best, TREASUREHUNTING!! A mission can be indicated by a Gm, Co gm, Looter, And Commander. A Commander can only indicate missions for his squad, and same thing with a Looter. A Gm or Co Gm can give ANYONE ANY mission. A mission is where ppl search for a weapon. it can just have to be a rare ( Famed or Legendary ) weapon, or it can be two famed weapons, or, a certain item like searching ONLY for Shark Blade. The Gm and Co Gm only search for Famed and Legendary. A mission has two hours to complete. If you dont complete the mission in two hours, MISSION FAILS. Uniforms for looting. Uniform #1 Straw Adventure hat/Magenta Ostrich Hat. Red/Green shirt. Barbossa/Silk/Carpenter vest. any belt. Blue Pants. ( Preferable Dark Blue Linen trousers. ) Any boots. Uniform #2 Straw Adventure Hat/Magenta Ostrich hat. Blue Coat. Green/Brown shirt. Barbossa/Hunter/Carpenter vest. Any Belt. Brown Pants. ( Preferable Dark Brown Linen Trousers. ) Any boots. Note -''' The Guildmaster and Co Guildmaster have their own personal outfits.'' '''''Note - '''Members do '''NOT' HAVE''' to wear these outfits, they are simply for fun, reconisation, and an extra feature for the guild.'' Locations owned. Fort Charles ( Main Base ) ''' They live in Fort Charles in that secret area with the Gypsy. Their main office.Added by Captaingoldvane2 Their main meeting room is that secret room with a table and a Veteran. Richard Goldvane and his Pirate Blunderbuss. also this is their defense area.Added by Captaingoldvane2Also, the Cannon Defense area there is their defense area. '''Isla Cangrejos Small outpost, also were they bury their dead TreasureHunters. French Island. Fleet launching area, training ground, and resort. Fort Dundee ''' Second Base. '''Raven's Cove. Small fishing house is outpost, office and second meeting room. Railroad is Supply lines. The ship below ( Also known as the second boss battle area ) the big bridge is treasure-storing location. High members. Richard Goldvane Goldvane, and a few other members.Added by Captaingoldvane2Richard Pondpigge/Richard the Second. Will Stormwalker. Guy Buddy. Leon Quotes : We are going to be the POWER in finding the BEST loot! - Richard Goldvane And, we will find all the Famed and Legandary weapons! - Richard pondpigge Outfits : Should we um.. get ' outfits ' for our guild members? I mean it might make it a little fun for them - Richard Goldvane Nah, we dont even NEED them! People will know who we are just by the words under our name tags! We dont need it, we aleady have fame! - Richard Pondpigge Fullmoon Blunderbuss : Next wepon target : Fullmoon Blunderbuss! - Richard Goldvane After days, and days, and days, of searching, Pondpigge got angry. We need a new weapon target! We CANT find that moon weapon! - Pondpigge. Random quotes. Im just so glad I joined this guild - WIll Were losing members! I can't lead the guild alone! We need something to keep out members from leaving! Uncovered Weapons Sacred Musket ( Famed ) ( Pondpigge uses this to blast away his enemies from long range ) Lost Sword of El Patron ( Legendary ) ( Goldvane uses this to go immortal and haunt his enemies ) Lucky Charm ( Famed ) ( Pondpigge uses this to turn their loot into AWESOMENESS!!! ) Bruiser's cutlass ( Famed ) ( Pondpigge uses this blade to knock down this enemies ) Bejewled Broadsword ( Famed ) ( Goldvane uses this to destroy many enemies at a time. Missions : Mission 1 :Find the Lost Sword of El Patron : Complete Mission 2 : Find 2 famed weapons in 2 hours : Complete. Mission 3 : Find Iron Priming Ram : FAILED Mission 4 : Find a famed doll : Complete. Mission 5 : Find Fullmoon Special Blunderbuss : Still trying. we are looting for it as we type. Progress persentage in completing missions 3/4 News. October 03, 2010. Once we entered Raven's Cove to build outposts and forts, we battled Rage Ghosts. They took out 24 great men that day.. including Richard Pondpigge. However Pondpigge's son, Richard The Second is now taking his place. Note - This storyline was based on Pondpigge losing his pirate and making a new pirate named Richard The Second. Guy Buddy, Kate Daggershot, and Leon are our new Peacekeepers. October 01, 2010. New forts, bases, outposts, and more have been bilt on Raven's Cove. The guild gained two new members. Guy Buddy, and, Warfoote. Category:Guilds Category:Treasurehunter Guilds